Such an engine-driven work machine is already known, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Publication 1. In such an engine-driven work machine, when the work unit is running, vibration around the crankshaft is absorbed effectively by deformation of the elastic support members, thus suppressing transmission of the vibration to the frame, and the amplitude of swing of the work unit is restricted to within a predetermined angle by the restricting means, thus assuring the durability of the elastic support members and avoiding interference between the work unit and the frame.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. 5-83501